


Garden Talk

by Jathis



Series: Rome [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random fluff in the Royal Gardens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Talk

The blind Mercy sighed, leaning to the side to allow his shoulder to press against Matt's arm for comfort. They sat out in the palace's gardens, enjoying the warm weather after a spell of nothing but rain for several days. He hummed softly when the other reached up and started to massage the back of his neck with a hand. "That feels nice..." he whispered.

Matt smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "My pretty Mercy..."

Techie laughed and turned his head, resting his forehead against Matt's. "You are surprisingly romantic for someone who shouts so much," he teased.

"I do not shout that much!" Matt protested. He blushed when Techie turned his head to face him and he huffed and leaned back against the palms of his hands. "Perhaps I shout a little bit..." he consented.

Techie chuckled and reached over to pick up a wineskin. He removed the stopper and brought it to his lips, drinking from it before offering it to Matt. "My brother says he will marry us soon in the temple. On the first proper day of Spring."

The blonde flopped down onto his back, staring up at the blue sky. "We're going to be married," he said. He reached up and gently pulled Techie down to let him lie down against his chest. "Excited?"

"Yes, what of you?"

"Nervous," he confessed.

"Why?"

"I want to be a good husband to you."

Techie shifted, bracing his hand against Matt's chest as he sat up and "looked" down at him. "You have been a great lover to me," he said, "and I know you will be an amazing husband to me."

"I still get angry."

"And I still love you."

Matt snorted at that answer and pulled Techie down for a kiss, cupping his face between his hands. "You're impossible!"

"And soon I will be yours."

"And I will be yours."


End file.
